Sebastian and Wait a Greek Goddess are Together?
by animebookfangrl
Summary: Melantha's original plan failed but somehow she still found her father. Now, will her mission that her mom gave her be successful? Will she be able to get Sebastian to the meeting place so that she can have her powers back? And until then how will she survive without her demon powers when that is her main power to fight with?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: thank you for viewing my new story this is my first story were the color meanings take place. So if you have not read those meanings I have a story called "colors and their meanings" with the meanings that I will use in here. So if you haven't looked at that it is a good idea to read that before continuing with this story. I will stop rambling now and let you know one thing… Mylanta that was your que!**

**Melantha: sorry I found a cat and just had to pet it isn't it so cute (*shoves cat in Lily's face*) any way… Lily doesn't own black butler or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Greek mythology otherwise… well let's just say everything would be completely different.**

**Lily: as she said any recognizable characters or places do not belong to me and never will :( well see you at the bottom for my usual notices. Melantha get that cat out of my face!**

-~33~-

Some feathers that were falling were white and some were black on the side that the feathers were falling white floated Ceil Phantomhive draped in a pink cloth and on the other side sat a black raven very calmly sitting perched hidden by the black feathers.

"You realize that if you once reject the Faith, you can never pass through the gates of heaven?"

"Would someone who believes in God summon _you_?"

"I'll ask you again: do you wish to make a contract?"

"Don't be tedious! Just execute the contract and grant my wish!"

-~33~-

*Melantha* Michaelis woke up in her cabin at her camp she didn't understand why her father couldn't take care of her in the school year she went to an all-girls boarding school in northern England. She knew her mom ran out on her and her dad shortly after she was born, but never understood why he couldn't take care of her instead if having her in camp and boarding school all the time. She hadn't seen her father inn years, I mean come on she was only 7 you can't do that to a seven year old girl. Her camp was camp half-blood even though she had been claimed by her mother a year ago when she walked by the flowers and they grew faster than the nymphs could get them to she was still in the Hermes cabin as her mom was a "minor" goddess. Of course she had already guessed her mother was **Chloris** because of the meaning of her name in ancient Greek but she still couldn't understand the rest of it because she hadn't met her father yet. And she still needed to figure out what that dream meant so she dressed in her normal turquoise, teal, and aquamarine dress and headed out to search more about her dream and her name.

-~3~-

**A/N: Hi me again, this is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed. Let me go over some translations I chose the colors depending on the story listed above. I chose Melantha's name and in ancient Greek it roughly translates into dark flower. Her mother, Chloris, is the Greek goddess of flowers. For more info on her just look up Greek goddess of flowers on the internet. You might come up with Flora which is her Roman counterpart. But it is basically the same thing. The start is straight from the English sub anime first episode first season.**

**The next chap that I will post will be on my story "can't do this anymore" and if we are lucky that will be next week.**

**This chap was 311 words long I promise they will get longer but for now that's the length that you get.**

**See you as soon as life lets me take a break long enough to sit down and break out a chap.**

**Please review, it encourages me and lets me know that people really were reading my story. Constructive criticism welcome, flames will be used to fix the heating problem in my house. It is supposed to go under 30 degrees tonight and my house is already cold.**

**-Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi it's me again! I know I said my next chapter was going to be on can't do this anymore but I posted that this morning. I hope I can get this out quickly enough that it's still today.**

**Annabeth: I guess it is my turn. Lily doesn't own any thing you realize you have seen it before doesn't belong to her nor does she own Percy Jackson or Black Butler so don't kill her by saying that she didn't disclaim it, because then I'll kill you.**

**Lily: he-he umm… well don't worry about her crazy daughter of Ares at least that's what she is going to be in this story sooooo… see you at the bottom.**

**Annanbeth: watching you… (Anyone who went to ask an anime character at Anime Weekend Atlanta will get this.)**

_-~333~-_

Ceil woke up groggily to see the person who took him. Stupid person needed to get a grip on reality. He looked to the side of the room and spotted a girl with long black hair with golden and silver streaks through it. She looked oddly familiar, as if he had seen her or one of her parents before. **(Hint, Hint)**

He could hear her mumbling in her sleep about cats and flowers. She acted too much like Sebastian for his liking. At that thought she rolled over and opened her eyes. They were a bright crimson, just like Sebastian's and winked as if she knew it was a person contracted to a demon.

Then Sebastian's voice came over the phone and he did their signal a bark. Then a different, female voice came over the phone.

"Melantha are you there as well?"

From the corner she responded "meow."

"Don't worry we'll be there soon as I can. I have the Ares cabin with me."

"I trust you Annabeth," she responded "I always have. You know that. We grew up together. See ya soon Anna."

"See ya soon Mel."

The phone went dead.

"Hurry! The kids both have help on the way! Tighten security! Quickly!"

She smirked at me from across the room. "you get kidnapped too?" she asked

Ceil quickly replyed "no. fine yes I did. And why do you care anyway?"

She didn't answer his question which got him irritated. Instead she replied "Yeah this is my fifth kidnapping all week and this is the only time I wasn't expecting it. I fell asleep were I was staying for the night and when I woke up I was here. What's your name?" She said this quickly as if she knew she wouldn't be able to get it all out if she didn't. Just then Sebastian came in they both stiffened and stared at each other as if expecting them to realize who the other was. The girls eyes glazed over as if she was remembering something.

Flashback

It was snowing, hard. In fact it was a blizzard that had come in a couple of days ago. One Sebastian Michaelis was walking toward a camp with his daughter Melantha. He got to the camp entrance with her, said good bye, and walked away leaving the 4 year old girl crying out for her papa in the snow. She was found by the border patrol the next morning and hadn't seen her father, or cried sense. Annabeth showed up a few days later and was the only one that could get through to her because the same thing had happened to her at the same age but with her mother so she told her her story and got the girl to cheer up and tell her her story.

End flash back

Sebastian saw the girl start to cry and knew she realized who he was and almost ran away but didn't. She then walked up and slapped him. "How could you leave me out in the snow that night Papa? Was it some sort of joke or did you think 'oh I'm gonna leave my four year old daughter out in a blizzard near the camp that she needs to be at when she's older' huh? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" She broke down crying about the time a whole bunch of people walked in the room with bronze colored swords. One dropped her sword and ran to the girl crying on the ground. This girl looked a lot like Melantha in build and hight. Their hair was only slightly different as where Melantha had black hair she had honey blond and where Melantha had gold she had black. Obviously they had it done by the same person so they looked almost identical. This girl, obviously Annabeth,was as close to Melantha as sisters were to each other. After Melantha calmed down enough to speak she completely ignored the fact that Sebastian was there. "Thanks for coming guys. What would I do without you because this one, I wasn't planning. Mortals wanting me to be their body guard again. 'What could be a better guard than a half goddess half Deamon?' The usual. You know actually I think he tried harder than the others. You guys can go back to camp but Annabeth is staying with me for a while. Tell Chiron I'm fine and I'm holding Anna hostage." She then leaned in towards Annabeth and whispered something to her that no one else was able to understand. Annabeth nodded to whatever she said and turned to the others. Nodded and turned back to Melantha and kissed her forhead. The younger girl blushed at the affection but no one noticed, or at least that's what they thought.

Sebastian noticed the exchange and looked confused. He didn't understand what was going on at all. What he didn't understand the most was why these girls including his daughter were not wearing dresses. He closed his eyes frustrated. He heard some muffled talking and the two people saying goodbye before he reopened his eyes. The only thing he saw before both his eyes were punched by two girls were those girls glaring at him without even trying to hide their distaste with what he did three years ago to his daughter.

_~333~_

**A/N: Ok I know short but it is a chapter. Sorry I didn't post this last week like I was planning to. I will try to keep this as understandable as possible. Now that we have meet Sebastian the summary will change slightly but not too much. I will change it shortly after I post this. So that's it for this chap. The next chap should come soon as I got bored in math class one day and wrote out about half of it… never mind. Also I will be posting a new story soon. It is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Fruits Basket. See you next time loves! **

**Mel, Anna, and the rest of the demi-gods- See you next time!**

**Ceil- bye hope to never have to do this again. Lets go Sebastian.**

**Lily- I don't think so Ceil. You are the main character in the next chapter. Get back in the story… all of you.**

**Everyone except Ceil- aww but we wanna talk to them some more! **

**Lily- oh well. Get back in it.**

**Everyone- BYE LOVE YA'LL COME SEE US AGAIN SOON!**

**Lily- GET BACK INTO THE STORY RIGHT NOW OR I'LL ************************************************** **************************** **

**Everyone- YES MA'AM! BYE! (*jump back into story*)**

**Lily- bye see ya soon!**

**-animebookfangrl**


End file.
